The invention relates to an airbag having a filling piece.
It is known to form a filling piece at an airbag in order to fill the airbag of a vehicle occupant restraining system with gas, via which filling piece the airbag can be filled with the gas of a gas generator. A problem of such arrangements is to ensure that the airbag is not damaged by the inflowing gases.
There exists a need to provide an airbag having a filling piece which enables the filling of an airbag with gas in a simple manner wherein the thermal load of the airbag shall be small.